Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bed structure, and more particular to a bed set with a footboard bench, wherein the bench serves as a footboard of the bed frame and as a back frame of the bench to provide multiple functions of the bed set.
Description of Related Arts
Most people would like to equip a bench with a bed frame to serve as a seat or as a rack. Generally speaking, the bench, such as a bedroom bench, only comprises a seat portion without any back support. Since the bench does not have any back support, the bench is not designed for the user to sit comfortably. In other words, the bench will become a non-functional decorative furniture or an end table for the user to place the bed accessories thereon.
Accordingly, the ornamental design of the bench may not match with the bed frame. In addition, the conventional bed frame may further comprise a footboard, wherein when the bedroom bench is placed to align with the footboard of the bed frame, the footboard of the bed frame may block by the bench. It is awful to place the bench adjacent to the footboard of the bed frame that the bench does not match with the overall appearance of the bed frame.